1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to tetrachloroethylthio-substituted 1,3-benzoxazin-4-ones and their use as ovicides.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,087 discloses derivatives of 4-oxo-2,3-dihydro(benz-1,3-cxazines) and their usefulness for analgesic, antipyretic and antiphlogistic properties in animals as well as humans. For example, 4-oxy-2-(beta-chloroethyl)-2,3-dihydro(benz-1,3-cxazine), or in the nomenclature used in this specification, 2-(beta-chloroethyl)-1,3-benzoxazin-4-one), is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,396 discloses certain heterocyclic 1,3-benzoxazinone derivatives possessing pharmacological properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,748 discloses hydroxyalkylene-substituted benzoxazines and benzothiazines, and their utility as therapeutic substances and antibacterial substances.
Tohoku Yakka Daigaku Kigs 9, 69-76 (1962) (C.A. 59:2806e) discloses various benz-1,3-oxazine derivatives as analgesics and antipyretics.